Wireless mesh networks include at least one node that connects to a wide area network (WAN) and one or more wireless access points comprising nodes of the mesh network that communicate with each other, at least one of which communicates with the wide area network node. The WAN can comprise, for example, the Internet, and the WAN node typically comprises a cable interface (cable modem) or DSL interface or the like, and the wireless access points typically comprise wireless routers and the like. Wireless mesh networks are convenient because they can be implemented with little or no effort to provide infrastructure. For example, it is generally not necessary to install additional cabling for access to the wide area network. Once a connection to the WAN is provided, the additional wireless access points can be configured to communicate and thereby provide network access whose geographic coverage is theoretically limited only by the distribution of the wireless access points of the mesh network.
In practical terms, network management of such mesh networks can be very complicated and can require a relatively high level of skill in network communications and protocols. A mesh network owner typically has ownership of the mesh network nodes and usually has responsibility for ensuring access to the WAN through the WAN node. The mesh network owner generally receives WAN access through a subscription arrangement with a provider, such as an Internet service provider (ISP). To initiate network communications with the WAN, the WAN node must be properly configured by the network owner with service parameters of the ISP. Once network access is established to the WAN, the network owner must configure each of the wireless access points. Such configuration is not a trivial task. The configuration process can involve knowledge of the hardware and software configuration of the mesh network devices, as well as familiarity with network configuration and addresses, security settings, network protocols, hardware configuration, encryption algorithms. Determining the needed information and determining the process for providing such information to appropriate vendors, and actually entering such information, can be complicated and time consuming.
Even after the mesh network has been set up and configured, the actual management and maintenance of the network can be even more complicated and time consuming. Clients that want to use the mesh network must be identified to the WAN node, allocated a network address, and initiate gaining access. The network nodes (routers) must be maintained for proper configuration and performance. Network conditions must be monitored for proper functioning and to identify performance issues, such as bandwidth availability and quality of service. Other management tasks, such as account management, user information, and access control and billing, must be performed.
A variety of network management tools are available to assist with the concerns described above. Conventional tools, however, generally address only limited aspects of the mesh network environment. Configuring the mesh network nodes can still be a complicated task that usually requires determining input parameters for the network that is being implemented and entering the parameters. Adding a network node also can be a complicated task that requires repeating many of the steps performed in setting up the network initially. Because such configuration tasks must be repeated for each network node, such configuration techniques do not scale well and severely limit the practical size of networks implemented in this fashion.
Thus, there is a need for more convenient setup, configuration, and maintenance of network nodes in wireless mesh networks. The present invention satisfies this need.